Eavesdropper
by fanfictionwriter999
Summary: Erza goes to Natsu's house to punish him, but ends up eavesdropping on a conversation via communication lacrima. Natsu x Erza
1. The Eavesdropper

Erza walked up to Natsu's front door. She didn't care how late it was, but she was determined. Yet again, Natsu had gone overboard during a mission, and destroyed half of a town, and he still hadn't received proper punishment. She was about to kick his door down when she heard a loud thump, and a ringing noise. Erza sneaked over to a window, where she saw Natsu in front of his communication lacrima, which every Fairy Tail member had at the request of the master, in case an emergency arose. It must have rung, which woke him up. He probably got out of bed to get there, which explains the thump. However, Erza had one question in her head. Who would be calling the Natsu at this hour?

Natsu waved his hand in front of the lacrima, and a screen popped up above it. Natsu looked surprised when he saw his caller on the screen. He said to the screen, "Jellal, can this wait?"

Erza froze. Jellal was calling him. Jellal. Her mind was filled with questions, but she decided to listen. She couldn't make out what Jellal was saying, but she could clearly hear Natsu.

Natsu yelled at the screen. "What could be so important that you had to wake me up at 3:00 in the morning! Some people need sleep, you know." A muffled voice replied. "Look! I'm tired, and this doesn't seem that urgent. I'll talk to you tomorrow." A louder but still inaudible voice replied. "Ok. Fine. Have it your way… What about Erza? She's fine."

Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jellal called Natsu about her. She almost wanted to jump through the window, and talk to Jellal herself, but she stayed in her spot, and listened more.

Natsu continued to talk to Jellal. "She's the same Erza we all know and love. She still gets mad when I fight with Gray, eats several strawberry cakes every day, and keeps the whole guild in check. What did you say? Look, it seems she's gotten over that by now. You really think she still hates you for what you did? To tell the truth, i'm still a little angry about that. You made her cry! One thing that I vowed to never allow to happen again."

Erza just sat there and took it all in. It seemed that Jellal called to see if she had forgiven him for what he had done at the tower of heaven 7 years ago. He had formed Crime Sorciere, and moved on, but it seemed that he still thought she harbored a little hatred and anger for what he did.

"What do you mean 'What made me promise that'? I love Erza, just like everyone else in Fairy Tail. She is like family to me…..What? Do I love her as more than a friend and comrade? To tell you the truth, a little. I mean, she has all the qualities I like in a woman. She is beautiful, smart, strong, kind, and more. But she is very hesitant at forming bonds and relationships with other people. I wonder whose fault that is…" Natsu said, adding a sarcastic tone to his last sentence.

Erza was stunned. Is that what Natsu thought of her? Beautiful, smart, strong, and kind? Her cheeks had a slight red tint as she pondered over that. But then, what about the things he said after that. Was she really hesitant to form bonds and relationships with others? She didn't like that part. She was still thinking, but snapped out of her deep thoughts when Natsu yelled at the screen once again.

"What did you say? Are you drinking or something, Jellal? You're insane! Look, go to bed, get some rest, and we'll talk tomorrow when you're sober." Erza heard Jellal yell something at Natsu. "Look. What do you want! She is perfectly fine!" Natsu yelled at the screen. "Even if I really do like her, I doubt she likes me back. In fact, knowing her, the first thing she will do tomorrow is punch me in the face for destroying a town during the job we just did…...Oh, so now you are some matchmaker? Look, we'll deal with that later. I'm not going apologize to her for you and tell her she needs someone special in her life. If you really want her to hear that so bad, why don't you come to the guild tomorrow AND TELL HER YOURSELF!" Natsu yelled as he smashed his flaming fist into a table, shattering it.

Erza felt like she was going to cry. Was it that Natsu didn't care about her? She wanted to smash the wall at this point, walk in, and backhand him so hard that he would fly all the way to Sabertooth. Erza continued to listen, though, as Natsu was yelling yet again.

"What do mean take her to the Akane resort! Do I look rich to you! There is no way in hell I can afford that. Hell, I can barely even afford food for myself and happy. Almost all of my income gets taken away to pay for property damage. I may be some famous mage, but you know what Jellal? I'M BROKE AS HELL!".

Jellal yelled back, but Erza couldn't hear. She was only thinking about what Natsu just said. Did Natsu really have no money? So many things she didn't know were revealed by eavesdropping on only one side of a simple phone call.

"What? You'll pay? Well, what about the week that it will consume, where I could be taking jobs? You better pay for that too. Alright. You better be there, you know that. If you pull a 'no show', i'm going to hunt you down, beat you up, and drag your unconscious body back to the guild, and you can personally apologize then. Alright. See you later Jellal." Natsu said as he turned off the lacrima, the screen vanishing.

Erza was confused at this point. Natsu was taking her to the Akane resort so Jellal could apologize, and Jellal wanted her to have a boyfriends. Was Jellal trying to pair her up with Natsu? Well, he did practically confess his feelings, and to tell the truth, she had some special feelings for him too. 'Whatever', Erza thought. She needed some sleep. She started to walk back to Fairy Hills when she heard someone shout.

"Hey Erza, don't think I didn't smell you there! We're going to the Akane resort tomorrow, so start packing. Also, if you ever eavesdrop on me again, i'll burn down Fairy Hills. Goodnight!"

Erza stopped in her tracks. He knew she was there the whole time? And she let her stay? She couldn't wrap her head around this. She decided that she didn't care and started walking back to her room. She needed to pack, and get some sleep. This was gonna be a vacation she would really enjoy.


	2. The Dinner

"C'mon Natsu. You agreed to this", Erza said as she dragged Natsu by his scarf through the train station.

"NO! I'M NOT GETTING ON THAT TRAIN! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'LL JUST WALK THERE MYSELF!" Natsu yelled back in agony.

Erza sighed, and hit him on the head with her armored fist, effectively knocking him out. They boarded the train, and it departed.

Erza put Natsu's head in her lap, just like she did every time they took a train somewhere, and looked out the window. She had so many things on her mind, especially after the events of the previous night. The one thing that bothered her the most was that he knew that she was eavesdropping, but didn't do anything about it. What could he have been thinking? Was he indirectly confessing his feelings for her? She pondered over all this as she stroked Natsu's pink hair.

After several hours, the train finally pulled into the Akane resort. Natsu had finally regained consciousness, so he and Erza exited the train. As they walked up to the resort, they found a man dressed in a suit in tie, holding a sign that said 'Natsu and Erza Dragneel'. Upon seeing this, Erza instantly turned as red as her hair.

"Excuse me", the man said to them. "Are you two Natsu and Erza?" They both nodded. "Right this way please." And the man turned and walked towards the massive resort in front of them.

As they reached the massive front door, a man stormed out, bumping into Natsu as he passed by. Natsu didn't have enough time to see his face, but he turned around and saw the man had blonde hair. His ultra-sensitive ears could barely pick up something that he was muttering as he stormed away.

"Damnit Yukino! Damnit!"

Natsu shrugged. It wasn't his problem, so he didn't really care. He didn't even know the guy, at least to his knowledge.

The man led them through a labyrinth of hallways inside of the hotel before they finally reached their room. It looked like Jellal had screwed up once again, because he only got them one room, so they had to share.

As they unpacked their things, Natsu looked at Erza. She was still red all over her face.

"Erza? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ummmm…..there is…..there is only one bed". Erza replied.

"Well, what's wrong with that? It's a pretty big bed. Must've been made to fit two people. I can take the left side, and you take the right! See, it all works out great!" Natsu replied, naively. This caused Erza to turn an even deeper shade of red.

It was then that Erza noticed that a note had been left behind on the nightstand. She picked it up, and read it aloud.

 _Erza and Natsu. Glad that you had a safe journey here. I currently cannot see you, because some Magic Council officials are staying here on vacation. They will leave in three days, so I will see you then. Enjoy your stay! P.S. You have dinner reservations at Le Flambe tonight at 7:00._

"So we won't see him until then. Oh well." Natsu shrugged.

"It's fine with me. Unless he decides to no show." He replied. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's about 6:50."

"Well, we better go to dinner then. We do have reservations."

After 10 minutes of navigating the maze of hallways at the resort, and asking several hotel attendants for directions, they finally made it to Le Flambe.

"We have a reservation for two," Natsu said. "Room 777."

"Ah, yes. Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. Follow me, please." They followed him to their table, although Erza's face was a deep shade of red again."

As they looked at their menu's, a waiter approached them. "Welcome to Le Flambe! The most romantic restaurant in all of Fiore! May I get you two lovebirds something to drink?"

"I'll just have water. Erza, what do you want?"

Erza was lost in her thoughts. 'Does Jellal think this is some sort of joke or something? Almost everyone who works here has called me Mrs. Dragneel. And we are at the most romantic restaurant in Fiore. Not to mention that our waiter just called us Lovebirds. I bet that Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal are probably watching this in some way, and laughing themselves to death. I swear when he comes here i'll…'

"Erza!"

Erza snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Ummmmm…...i'll just have a glass of wine."

"We have a very fine collection of wines. Which one would you like?"

"Just pick one for me. I don't care." Erza told the waiter. She walked off with their orders, leaving Natsu and Erza alone to talk.

"Erza?" Natsu asked. "You okay? You seemed a bit lost back there."

"I'm fine." Erza said quickly.

"We both know you are lying. C'mon. What's bothering you?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Ok. If that's what you want."

As their drinks arrived, Erza and Natsu talked about everything. Jobs, guilds, even new kinds of magic they had seen. They ordered their food, Erza getting a simple salad, while Natsu got three plates of meat. They ate, laughed, and enjoyed themselves. After their meal, they received their dessert menus. Annoyingly, every dessert had some romantic name. There were the Red Velvet Romance, Lovers' Lemon Squares, and the Sweethearts' Strawberry Shortcake, just to name a few. I think we all know which one Erza picked. However, being a romantic restaurant, all the desserts were in large portions and were meant to be shared. Erza and Natsu ate their strawberry cake, thanked the waiter, and walked back to their room.

It was 9:30 now, and they were exhausted. They showered, got in bed (in which Erza had another series of blushes) and went to sleep.

* * *

Just a note that I won't always upload chapters this quickly. Its just I had a lot of free time in the last couple days where I could write. Also, did anyone catch who the 'man in blonde hair' was?

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! See you all later!


	3. The Dream

"Erza!" Jellal yelled as he smashed through the door into Natsu and Erza's room.

"Jellal?" Erza said, surprised. She got out of bed, Natsu still sleeping on the other side. She re-equipped into her armor and approached him.

"Quick, come. Something's happened!" Jellal said, as he led her by his hand out the room and down the hall.

"Jellal, what's going on?" Erza asked as they ran through the hotel.

"It's better if I show you." He replied. Finally, they reached the doors that led to the beach behind the hotel. They ran across the sand, to the docks, where there was one boat tied up. Jellal slowed down as they approached it, and stopped.

"What's with this boat?" Erza asked. "Tell me what's happening."

"Come on the boat and see for yourself." Jellal said. They boarded the boat. After walking inside the cabin, Erza saw something that shocked her. Simons corpse was sprawled across the floor.

"Jellal? What happened?" A tear fell down her cheek. She was about to turn to see his face, but instead felt him firmly grip her shoulder.

"Bind snake." A snake tattoo wrapped around her body, paralyzing her.

"Jellal!" Erza was shocked. Jellal grabbed her, and dragged her out to the back of the boat, where she saw the massive Akane resort.

"Take one last good look, Erza." He said. "It'll be the last you'll see of this place. We are going back home. Back to the Tower of Heaven."

Erza could barely hold back her tears. However, once the boat started drifting away, she saw an explosion from the hotel. Natsu sprinted out towards the docks, covered in flames.

"Not so fast, Jellal! I stopped you once, and I will stop you again! You are not getting away with Erza!" He lept off of the edge of the docks, towards the back of the boat where Jellal and Erza were.

Jellal fired a beam of magic. It pierced Natsu through his chest, killing him. "Die, Natsu Dragneel!" Jellal yelled out as he laughed and watched Natsu fall into the water, his dead body sinking to the bottom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza cried out.

Erza woke up crying and screaming. She sat up and looked around. She was still in her bed, in her hotel room at the Akane Resort. Her pillow was drenched in her tears, and she was gripping the bedsheets so hard, they were starting to tear. And best of all, Natsu was still alive, lying next to her.

'It was just a dream.' Erza thought, breathing heavily.

"Jeez Erza, what is wrong with you?" Natsu said, slowly sitting up. "You sound like someone was torturing you. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Erza, you woke up screaming and crying at 2:00 in the morning. Something is definitely wrong."

"I had a dream." Erza said.

"Erza, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Natsu."

"Then why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Natsu, there are some things that I don't even tell to the people that I trust most."

"Your dream was about Jellal, wasn't it."

Erza stiffened. "Yes, it was about Jellal."

"C'mon. Tell me about it. Nothing's gonna get better if you keep everything to yourself."

"Ok, fine." Erza told him every detail about her dream, except she left out the part where he tried to save her, but died instead.

"So Jellal kidnapped you in your dream." Natsu said after she was done explaining. She nodded. "Well, that dream does make sense, being that we were here when he first kidnapped you." Natsu said. A couple teams streamed down Erza's face.

"Don't cry, Erza." Natsu said, soothingly. He rubbed her back and pulled her into a hug. She dug her face into his shoulder and started crying. "Let it all out Erza." After a couple minutes, Erza stopped crying.

"I'm good now." Erza said. She lied back down in the bed. Natsu did the same.

"Natsu?"

"Yes Erza?"

"Thank you."

Ultear stared at the lacrima in her hands. She, along with Jellal and Meredy, had been watching Natsu and Erza's every move since they had entered the resort. They had a good laugh at their little romantic dinner. Especially Jellal. He laughed so hard that he didn't breathe for 2 full minutes. She looked behind her, to see Jellal and Meredy sleeping, all cuddled up. She smiled, seeing them so happy together. She decided that she wouldn't tell Jellal about Erza's dream, but instead tapped him on the forehead, waking him up.

"Your turn to be lookout." Ultear told him. "I'm tired, so I want to sleep." Jellal got up and started poking at the fire in front of them. Ultear lied down in her sleeping bag, and fell asleep.

* * *

Alright! Chapter 3 up! I had nothing to do today, so why not finish this chapter and upload it! This time, we have not only lots of Natsu x Erza, but a little Jellal x Meredy too! Hope you guys liked this chapter! If you have any comments, please leave a review, or PM me!


	4. The Beach

Erza slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Looking to her side, she saw Natsu, still fast asleep. She smiled. He looked so cute when he slept. Erza poked him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." She said. Natsu grumbled, and dug his face into his pillow.

"30 more minutes." He said, his voice all muffled. Erza looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 9:00.

"Natsu, if you don't wake up now, then the breakfast buffet will close." Upon hearing this, he instantly got out of bed. Erza giggled.

After eating breakfast, Natsu and Erza decided to spend their day at the beach located right next to their resort. When they got there, Erza sat under an umbrella, and read a book, while Natsu played in the water with some kids who viewed him as an idol.

Erza glanced up from her book and looked around. She saw a silver haired girl about 20 feet away, who looked familiar. Erza could see that the girl had been crying.

"Yukino!" She called out. Yukino turned her head.

"Erza?" She said. Erza smiled, and patted the sand next to her. Yukino got up and sat there.

"Yukino, I can tell when someone has been crying. What's bothering you?"

"Well, its really personal."

"I'm sure you can trust me."

"Well, ok. It's about Sting."

"What happened?"

"Well, we came here to take a vacation together, but…"

"But what?"

"He said that he had to go do something, so he left our room, but when I went for a walk later, I saw him with another girl."

"That's horrible!"

"I know. So I….I broke up with him. He make a bunch of excuses, but I….I ended it." Yukino said, her eyes filled with tears. She started crying.

Erza hugged her. "Erza?" She said.

"Yes Yukino?" Erza replied.

"What would you do? I…..I still love him, but I was so angry, and now i'm lonely."

Jellal was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. "Is he gonna be okay, Ultear?" Meredy asked.

"He'll be fine. But Jellal, I still can't believe you paid them to do that."

"It's just too funny!" Jellal said in between laughs.

"He did what?" Meredy exclaimed.

"What, he didn't tell you?" Meredy shook her head. "He paid Sting and Yukino to fake a break up, and go to Erza for help."

"Why would he do that?"

"Probably to get Erza to love Natsu in some way. He certainly has enjoyed playing matchmaker with them." They both looked at Jellal, who was still laughing.

"It…..was…...so…..worth it!" Jellal said, still dying of laughter.

"Men." Meredy and Ultear both said as they rolled their eyes.

'Ok Erza,' Erza thought. 'What would you do if you saw Natsu with another girl. Wait! Why Natsu? Do I love Natsu? What the hell, i'll just use him as an example. If I saw Natsu with another girl, I would probably re-equip a sword, punch Natsu in the face, and then stab the girl 37 times. Wait. Isn't that a little excessive? No, it's not. Natsu is MINE! I'm not letting anyone take him from me. Wait...what the hell am I thinking? Do I…'

"Erza are you okay?" Yukino said, waving her hand in front of Erza's face.

Erza snapped out of her deep thoughts. "Huh? What? Oh...I'm fine. If I were you, I would…"

Yukino looked towards the water and saw Natsu coming out. He started walking towards them. "Crap! Erza, I have to go. See ya later!" Yukino said, running off.

"I wonder what that was about…" Erza said to herself.

"Was what about?" Natsu said as he walked up, grabbed his towel and dried himself off.

"Oh. Nothing." Erza said. Natsu just shrugged, and sat down next to her.

"Damn. Those kids have a lot of energy. It kind of reminds me of us when we were kids." He said.

"Well, those kids are playing together. You just fought with people." Erza replied.

"Says the person who almost killed people for stealing her cake." Natsu said to himself, quietly.

"What was that?" Erza said.

"Nothing." Natsu said, nervously.

"Oh, I know what I heard, Natsu…"

Suddenly, Jason from the weekly sorcerer jumped in front of them, and took a picture. "I've got a picture of Fairy Tail's newest couple! The Salamander and the Titania!" He said as he ran down the beach.

Natsu and Erza looked at each other, then chased after him.

"I swear we shouldn't let Jellal watch anymore. He has laughed too much today." Meredy said, pointing at Jellal, who was pounding his fists on the ground as he was laughing.

"Well, he kind of deserves this. He did plan it out really well. Especially when he told Jason that there was a new couple of two popular mages at the resort." Ultear said.

"If we tell Natsu and Erza that he was behind that, and Yukino, than he is sooooo gonna get it."

"Yeah. Maybe we should use this to blackmail him." They both grew little evil smirks.

Jellal didn't hear any of this, as he was still laughing. Man, he was having way too much fun with this.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 up! I had way too much fun writing about Jellal laughing. Who know what he plans next for Natsu and Erza! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, as seeing reviews make me really happy!


	5. The Sunset

Erza sat on the beach, watching the sunset. She had had a very eventful day. First, she had her little talk with Yukino. She still didn't know why Yukino ditched her before she could give an answer to her question. It concerned Erza a little, but she brushed it off.

Second, Jason had snapped pictures of them, and ran off, trying to publish them in his magazine. That led to Erza giving him a lecture about privacy while pointing a sword at his throat, while Natsu burned his camera.

Third, Erza had taken a nap earlier, and had the exact same dream the night before. This bothered her, and it scared her a bit, the fact that she may have this dream every time she sleeps for who knows how long.

And lastly, she had to keep Natsu from getting into any fights. Since this was a large, famous resort, many famous and powerful mages were on vacation, and Natsu really wanted to fight them.

She looked to her side. Natsu sat next to her, looking at the sunset. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said.

"Yes, it really is."

"I remember, I used to watch the sunset every evening with Igneel. He would always fly us to a good spot, and we would enjoy it. Man, I still miss those days a little bit." He looked towards Erza. "But on the other hand, I have Fairy Tail. My home and family. And I know that even though I don't have Igneel, I will always have all my friends and comrades at my side."

Erza nodded. "I remember in my days at the Tower of Heaven, in our prison cell, there was this little window, where we could see the sunset. Jellal, me, Milliana, Simon, Sho, and Wally. We would always take turns holding each other up so we could peek through." She giggled at the thought.

Each of them were so focused on each other's words, that they didn't notice that they were holding hands.

"C'mon! C'mon! Kiss her Natsu! Kiss her!" Meredy said as she, Ultear, and Jellal watched Natsu and Erza.

Ultear facepalmed. "Not you too…"

"What? You don't want them to kiss and be together and be happy?"

"I never said that…"

"Well, then cheer them on!"

Ultear sighed. She looked at Jellal, who had a serious face, for once. "You know what, Jellal? I swear this is the first time all day you have been watching them and not laughing."

"Oh, shut up, Ultear." Jellal replied.

Natsu and Erza continued to watch the sunset. Erza looked down at her hand, and saw that it was on top of Natsu's hand. She instantly pulled it back.

"Ohhh...I'm sorry Natsu….I didn't notice." Erza said, her face now red again.

"Notice what?" Natsu replied naively.

"Nothing. Whatever." Erza said, looking back at the sunset.

"Erza? I have a question."

"I will only answer your question if you answer mine."

"Ok. Fair enough."

"I go first. Natsu, do you have any feelings for anybody?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Like love?"

"Oh. Yeah. I love everyone in Fairy Tail. They are like family to me."

Erza mentally facepalmed. Seriously, how naive was this guy? "No, that's not what I mean, Natsu. I mean, like, more than everybody else. The one person you love the most. Like romantic feelings. The one person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Oh, well, I guess I do."

"Who?"

"You only get one question, Erza."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Maybe that can be your question tomorrow. Now, my turn!"

Erza sighed. "What is your question, Natsu?"

"I'm hungry. When do we eat dinner?"

Erza didn't know if she wanted to slap him, or just laugh. She decided to giggle a little bit. "C'mon, Natsu. Let's go back to our room and change. Apparently, Jellal made us reservations at Le Flambe again." She grabbed his hand and ran back towards their room.

Ultear set her crystal ball down. She looked at her two teammates. Jellal was on the ground again, laughing so hard he was gasping for air. 'At least there was a good two minutes when he wasn't laughing', She thought.

Meredy was doing the opposite. She was banging her head against a tree repeatedly. Probably because of Natsu being so naive and dense.

Ultear sighed. It had been about two days, and it was the same thing every time. Jellal laughing himself to death, while Meredy mentally facepalms at Natsu's naiveness.

She put her crystal ball aside, and took the fish that were roasting over the fire. "C'mon you too." She said to them. "If you don't come here in 10 seconds, no dinner for you."

Man Jellal and Meredy could move fast when it came to food, especially if they were really hungry. It kind of reminded her of Natsu. She giggled, gave them their fish, and they all ate.

* * *

Okay, chapter 5 is FINALLY up. Sorry this took so long. I was really busy this past week, and had no time to write, and when I would think about what i wanted to write, I had no idea where to go next. But I finally came up with this. Hope you all liked it! Please leave reviews, because when you leave them, writers get really happy and encouraged!


	6. The Sleepless Night

Natsu couldn't sleep. And this time, it wasn't because of Igneel. He turned his body towards Erza. Her pillow was soaked again in her tears, and she was holding her sheets with an iron grip. 'Looks like she's having that dream again,' Natsu thought.

He turned onto his back, and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the previous night. It wasn't Erza's screaming and crying that had woken him up. He had already been awake. And the thing that bugged him the most, was that he heard her mumbling during her nightmare. He heard his name several times. He was really curious about that, and wanted to ask her, but chose not to bother her. She would probably dodge the question, or point a sword to his throat and say: "Is that a problem?".

Natsu slid out of bed, and walked out to the balcony, looking over it to see the moonlight reflecting off the calm waters. He sighed. He was so confused at this point, he wished that he could just completely forget about it, and sleep. But that isn't how things work now, is it.

After standing out on the balcony for about a half hour, Natsu went back inside. As he climbed back into the bed, he looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. 3:30 AM. "This is ridiculous', Natsu thought. 'I really need to get to sleep.'

He looked over at Erza again. She wasn't crying anymore. Instead, she had a big smile painted on her face. This made Natsu happy, because she wasn't suffering anymore. And in Natsu's mind, he made a vow. A vow to always keep that smile on Erza's face. And with that, he closed his eyes, and sleep overtook him.

"Jellal!" Meredy yelled. "Jellal!" She slapped him in the face. Hard. That woke him up.

"Jeez, can't a man get a little sleep?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, no time for sleep. Some super suspicious person is approaching the resort. Ultear thinks that it's him.

"You joking. We tried hunting him down for months, and never found him. Is he really coming to us?"

"Maybe, but we have to stop him. Who knows what he's planning."

"But there are Magic Council members there! If they see us, were done for!"

"Too bad. Life is full of sacrifices."

He had a hooded cloak covering his body, shadowing his face, except for the slight red tint of his eyes. His hands were partially red, stained with the blood of the many people he'd killed. Yes, this man was an assassin. He had killed many powerful wizards before, but there were several that he just could not get. However, he heard from a friend that two of the mages he'd been trying to kill for years were at this resort, and he was not going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

He walked right through the front doors or the resort, knocking both of the guards that were standing in front of it with ease. He walked up to the front desk, and walked behind it, grabbing the receptionist's neck. The man pleaded. "Please. Don't kill me. I have a family."

"Don't worry", the hooded man replied. "I'm not here for you. And with that, he knocked him out. The man then opened drawers until he found the files he'd been looking for. It was a list of the people staying at the resorts, and their room numbers. He grabbed the papers and walked out of the room, down the hallways, towards his target.

"We have to hurry!" Ultear yelled at Jellal. He was carrying both Ultear and Meredy while using Meteor, to try to get to the resort as fast as possible. At this point he was about 5 minutes away, but from the looks of it, he was too late. He still pushed on, hoping the man would get distracted or delayed by even a small amount of time, so he could get there in time, give him one hell of a beating, and leave him there for the Rune Knights. As he sped through the forest, he remembered who was at the resort besides the Magic Council. Natsu and Erza. When he remembered this, Ultear swore it felt like he was going faster.

The Man walked down the hallway, placing his hands on each small plaque that had a room number written on it, trying to find his target. "Room 775…..Room 776…...Ah. Here we are. Room 777." He stopped in front of the room. "Here we go," he said. With a firm punch, he reduced the door to splinters, and rushed inside of Natsu and Erza's room.

* * *

Ok. first of all, I owe you all a HUGE apology for not updating this in forever. I had a lot of stuff to do, and this got pushed aside. I'm glad that I finally updated this, but I'm disappointed that I apparently missed Natza week (didn't even know that was a thing).

Second, to answer the question of how long this story will last. What I will tell you: I don't know. I've got the basic plotline mapped out in my head, but I don't know how many chapters I'm going to end up writing. I'm also gonna stick ao 1000ish word chapters for this story, but I will probably make longer chapters for future stories.

Anyways, as always, hoped you enjoyed this!


	7. The Assassination Attempt

Guess what? I'm not dead! Ha!

But in all seriousness, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating this story in forever. Life caught up to me, and this kept getting pushed to the back of my mental list of priorities. I've had the idea for this chapter and some of the plot in my head for a long long time, but never got around to writing it.

I hope I can update again soon, but I can't guarantee it.

Also...we now have 100 people following this story! Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me that 100 people enjoy my writing.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The assassin, after breaking down the door, rushed into Natsu and Erza's room, but hesitated. There was only one person in the bed. Erza was sleeping, but Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh. I could have sworn that the pink headed guy was here too." He sighed. "Well, I guess I'll take what I can get. He pulled out a sharp dagger, and positioned it over Erza. "DIE ERZA SCARLET!" He yelled as quickly moved his hands in a downward motion. But that was when he felt it.

A full on flaming fist crashed into his right cheek, sending him through multiple walls. The dagger was inched away from Erza's chest when Natsu's punch connected, but was sent several rooms down along with its owner.

The assassin slowly got up, and charged at Natsu, who did the same.

Jellal was close. He could see the resort. As he neared the outer fence, though, he heard a loud explosion. Smoke and flames erupted from the roof. Another explosion followed. He set Ultear and Meredy on the ground, and collapsed. Getting there had used up all of his magic and stamina. There was nothing more that he could do besides sit and watch.

"I'll go help Natsu," Ultear said as she started to hop the fence, but Jellal stopped her.

"Let's leave it to Natsu. Besides, we can't let you use up all your magic now. When this is over, the resort is going to need much more than a patch job."

"FIRE DRAGON'S JAW!" Natsu yelled as he clasped his hands together, and crashed them onto the top of the man's head, sending him from several floors down to the Casino, creating a small crater in the ground. He gripped a card table as he helped himself up. Many of the people gambling stared at him. You don't see a man holding a dagger fall through the ceiling at extreme speeds. Or, they just had one drink too many. Or both.

The dagger started to glow, and the man threw it at Natsu, who had jumped down the hole. The dagger mover at extreme speeds, due to the enemy's unknown magic. Natsu dodged it, turned around, and caught it by its handle. He turned back around and walked up to the man, who was struggling to stand, supporting himself with the card tables.

"I made a promise!" Natsu yelled. "And I'm not going to break it!" He stuck the dagger into the card table, and lit his fist on fire. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" The man flew across the room, destroying some card tables and slot machines. Natsu ran up to him, grabbed him by his neck, and threw him at the ceiling. "NEVER!" As the man started to fall to the ground, Natsu planted a flaming kick into his stomach, sending him straight up, through more ceilings, and above the resort. Natsu jumped up to follow him. He sucked in fire, and his belly grew abnormally large. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

When the flames subsided, the man fell out of the sky, crashed through the ceiling, and landed in the hallway, coincidently right in front of Natsu and Erza's room. Somehow, Erza had managed to sleep through the commotion. The man dragged himself across the floor, through the remains of the shattered door, and right up to the bedside, next to Erza. He pulled out another dagger, and proceeded to attempt to stab her with it. Unfortunately for him, Natsu had made it just in time, grabbing the man's wrist with the dagged less than an inch away from Erza. Natsu snapped the wrist, and planter a firm punch to the man's face, effectively knocking him out.

Natsu grabbed the body, picked it up, and kicked it. Hard. He smelled Jellal, and kicked it in his direction. The unconscious man fell in Jellal's general area, and Natsu knew Jella would take care of it. Natsu was tired, so he got back into the bed, which was the only thing in the room not destroyed or on fire, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Erza woke up. The room looked normal. She lightly punched Natsu on the shoulder. No response. He punched him a little harder. Still no response. Impatient, Erza reequipped one of her metal gloves, and punch Natsu hard, sending him into the wall. He grumbled as his eyes slowly. Seeing the room being all fixed up, he silently thanked Ultear. Who knows what Erza would have done to him if she woke up to the room looking the way it did.

They got dressed, went to the buffet for breakfast, and started their day.

Ultear, Jellal, and Meredy were back at their little camp. But they had a guest. A guest tied up in a chair, being interrogated. Who are you working for? Meredy asked him. Normally, Jellal would do this, but after the events of the previous night, he had gone to sleep and still hadn't woken up. She couldn't really blame him though. Meredy wasn't really great at punching, so she delivered a rough slap to the man's face. "Who are you working for?"

The man laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"

Suddenly, Jellal walked into the 'Interrogation Tent'. "I'll take it from here Meredy." She walked out to do who knows what. Jellal grabbed the man's collarbone, and delivered a solid punch square in his face. The man spit out blood. "You might want to start talking, because I am not as nice as my companions."

Natsu and Erza were walking to the beach in their swimsuits. Natsu was thinking about last night's events, while Erza was thinking about cake. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a security guard reviewing security lacrima footage. He obviously had no idea what he was doing. Erza leaned over to see what it was. A flaming man was giving a hooded man with a dagger a very very brutal beating. And the entire hotel was burning and destroyed. She reached forward, surprising the guard, to fast forward a couple hours. She then saw Ultear repairing the hotel. It all became clear to her in a matter of seconds.

"NNNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSSSUUUUUUU!"


	8. The Punishment

The was annoyed. There was pissed. Then, there was Erza. And boy was she angry. Not only did Natsu destroy the entire resort, but Ultear covered his tracks for him, and Natsu, Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear all tried to keep it a secret from her. Which was why they were all locked in the closet right now.

Erza sighed. She laid back on the bed. Why wouldn't Natsu and Crime Sorciere want to keep it a secret? She doesn't know. All she knows is that after she saw that security recording, she hunted down Crime Sorciere, found Natsu, dragged them all into her room and…

"Can I come out now? I'm hungry!" Natsu whined.

"Shut up Natsu. I'm thinking."

Was it because they didn't trust her? Did Natsu trust her? She always thought that he had, but now she was second guessing herself. I mean, it must be really…

"Damnit Natsu! That hurt!" Jellal yelled.

"What? You looked like a piece of steak!"

Erza got up from the bed, and walked out to the front of the closet. "We've all had some time to think. Now, you guys have some MAJOR explaining to do here."

Jellal was the first to speak. "There was a guy and he tried to kill you, so Natsu tried to kill him."

"Who is he?"

"How should he know?" Natsu said. "You can't even tell if he's human anymore after the beating I gave him."

Jellal ignored Natsu. "Classified."

"Classified?"

"Yes."

"Look, Erza, just trust us. We have the situation under complete control. The guy won't mess with you guys ever again. I don't see what the problem is." Ultear said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want you to know." Jellal said.

Erza threw her hands up. "I would have never known that…"

"Ok, ok, ok." Jellal said. "Natsu said you were having nightmares, so we thought it would be best to keep it from you. That guy almost killed you. Kinda scary, isn't it."

Erza sighed. She opened the closet, gave Jellal a solid punch in the face, and closed it. "Your punishment is 5 more hours in the closet. With no food."

"Ultear, how long have we been in here?" Jellal asked.

"14 hours."

"Great. What a way to spend my day…"

"That will be 6 more hours now!" Erza declared. That made Jellal shut up.

"I'm gonna sleep. You guys do whatever." Natsu said.

Erza climbed back onto the bed, and laid down in it. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. There was a missing person on the other side of the bed. She got up, and opened the closet. They were all sleeping. She picked up Natsu, plopped him on one side of the bed, locked the closet again, and climbed it.

This time, she had sweet dreams.

* * *

Ok, ok, I know. I haven't update this story in 4 months. But, I'm BAAAAAACK! I was super busy, and totally forgot about this. This chapter is shorter than usual, but I just wanted to get a new one out ASAP for the people who have been waiting forever for updates. Definitely gonna write more from this point on. Also, don't be surprised if a new story pops up soon :)


	9. The Kidnapping

_Natsu_

"Igneel?"

 _NATSU!_

"Igneel! Where are you?"

 _NATSU LISTEN TO ME. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT_

"Where are you? I can't see you!"

 _LISTEN. THAT MAN, HE…_

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled as he woke up from the dream, sitting up and panting. "Great", he thought. "It was a dream." He looked around. Why was he on the bed? The last thing he remembered was sleeping in the closet. And even more importantly, where was Erza? She wasn't in the bed either. Natsu was about to get up to investigate when…

"Jesus Natsu. Could you have possible been any louder?" Jellal complained from the closet. "Also, can you let me out? I have work to do."

Natsu completely ignored him. He noticed the balcony doors were open, so he went to go see what was over there.

"Damnit Natsu! Listen to me!" Jellal yelled from the closet. However Natsu didn't hear him.

As Natsu stepped onto the balcony, he noticed that nobody was there. "Weird," he thought. "Why would the doors be open without anybody here?" He looked out at the resort, and what he saw shocked him.

The rest of the resort was practically in ruins. Completely destroyed. Only a few buildings, including the one he was in, were still standing. And that was when he spotted it.

Lying on the ground was a sword. Not an ordinary sword. It was one of Erza's. And that wasn't all. On one of the buildings was Erza's adamantine shield. Except it was shattered. He spotted other swords and pieces of broken armor scattered around, but then he saw one thing that shook him. Her Heart-Kreuz Chestplate was sitting on the ground, all scratched and damaged.

Natsu instantly ran back into the room, and tore the closet doors off their hinges. "Jellal, something bad happened. Something really bad happened."

"Wow," Meredy said. "She must have faces someone really strong to break that." She pointed at the adamantine shield. Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, and Natsu were walking through the ruins trying to gather as much information they could regarding what happened, and more importantly, where Erza was.

"If I remember correctly, that shield could easily stop blasts from the jupiter cannon." Jellal said.

Natsu kicked the shards of the shield. "DAMNIT!" He was supposed to protect her. And during the time when she needed him most, where was he? At her side? No, he was sleeping in the god damn bed. He was furious not only at the person who did this, but also himself.

"Hey, whats this?" Ultear said. She pointed to a dagger that was stuck in a wall. "I don't remember Erza fighting with daggers."

"Wait, I know that dagger." Natsu said. "It's the same dagger from that guy who tried to kill us!"

"Jellal, I thought you had that guy all tied up!" Meredy said.

"I did…" He must have escaped.

"Did you get ANY information out of him while he was captive?"

"Nope."

"Great. Is there any way we can use this dagger to trace this guy down."

"There is one way…"

"What is it!" Natsu instantly asked.

"There is a special machine that can track the magic trace trace a wizard leaves. We could use it to trace the magic that is on this dagger. There is just one problem."

"What?"

"There is only one of those machines. And it belongs to the magic counsel."

Erza woke up in pain. She was chained to a wall in a dark room. The only other thing there was a hooded man. She was covered in bruises, cuts, and wounds. And she had no idea where she was. Then the hooded man spoke.

"Do you know why I haven't killed you yet?"

"Because slow torture is more fun?"

"While that is true, no. I'm waiting for that pink haired friend of yours. He will find me sooner or later, and he will get the end he deserves. Then, you're next.

"Look here I don't know who you are or what you want, and you can harm me all you want, but nobody ever threatens to hurt my friends. NEVER!"

The man responded by kicking her across the face.

"Well I just did. And there's nothing you can do about it. In fact, on second thought, I won't kill him when I find him. I'll bring him here and kill him in front of you."

Erza spat on him, which earned another kick to the face.

The man turned and started to walk out of the room, but stopped at the doorway and turned his head to look back at her. "You don't need to know who I am or what I am planning, but all you need to know is that I am the person who will single handedly tear your entire life apart. Sleep well. We have so much planned for tomorrow." And with that he exited the room.

* * *

Ok, I owe you all many many many apologies. And some answers.

Q: Why was I gone for so long?

A: Once Fairy Tail was announced to be almost over, I decided that I should wait until the end of the story so that my future writing would not conflict at all with anything in the manga (Ex. If I decided to include character X's Mom in the story, only for the next manga chapter to reveal that that person was killed years ago.

Q:You said you waiting for the manga to end, but that was over a month ago

A: After that, I was a little rusty with my writing, and rewrote this chapter multiple times because I didn't like how it turned out. (Ex. One version featured Jellal interrogating the hooded man while he was sense linked with Natsu, but that chapter got really really dark). And I did not remember where the story was going, so I was basically starting from scratch.

Q: So every time that you promise to update more frequently, you go on another hiatus. Is that going to happen again?

A: I hope not. However, I can't guarantee that I will be able to get frequent updates out, but I will certainly try to

Q:What direction are you planning to head with this story?

A: You'll have to wait and see :)

Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	10. The Long Walk

Ok, so its been almost a year. Im gonna try to get back into writing again, as I have more time this summer. Expect more chapters :)

* * *

"Should someone stop him?" Ultear said.

"Nah, just let him get out his anger." Jellal replied.

"Thats a really deep crater." Meredy added.

Natsu was still very angry that he let Erza get kidnapped. To get some anger out, he decided to blow stuff up. Thus creating a massive crater next to the resort. Natsu jumped out of the crater next to Crime Sorciere.

"Ok im good. Lets go find that machine." Natsu said.

"Wait...can't you just use your nose?" Jellal asked.

"Now that you mention it, this dagger has no scent. There must be some kind of spell masking it."

"Great. So we have to use the machine. Lets start walking."

"Where exactly is this machine?"

"Its….in the Magic Council's HQ. Heavily guarded. Hopefully the council won't be there."

"Yeah, if you guys get caught then you're screwed."

"Oh we aren't breaking in. You are." Jellal said.

"Why not?"

"Too much of a risk. You forget that we are fugitives."

"Oh, right."

"Then its settled. This should only be a day's walk".

Erza woke up to a kick across her face.

"Good morning Titania! I hope you are ready for an eventful day!"

"What's eventful about being chained to a wall?"

"This" the man said. Suddenly, a lacrima appeared and projected a video on the opposite wall. She saw some people walking and talking. One of them had pink hair, another had blue hair… wait! This was Natsu and Crime Sorciere!

"What is this?"

"Just your friends who I'm about to ambush."

"Your here. They are probably far away. How can you ambush them?"

"Im already there. Cloning magic is a really cool think yaknow?"

"Cloning magic?"

"Yup. Your friend didn't beat me up. He beat up my clone. If he ever wants to stop me, he'll have to kill the real me. Oh look, the ambush is about to start. Lets watch your friends suffer, shall we?"

Natus stopped dead in his tracks. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy both turned around and looked at him.

"Why'd you stop, Natsu?"

"We're surrounded. I can smell it. Show yourselves!"

Immediately, 4 hooded figures walked out from behind the trees next to the pathway, surrounding Natsu and his friends.

"Whoa! You guys all look like that guy I beat up! You guys like siblings or something?" Natsu said.

"Its cloning magic. We've dealt with this guy before. I doubt any of these men are his real body." Meredy replied.

"Precisely!" One of the men said. "And I can keep cloning and cloning until I kill you." Suddenly the four men glowed bright yellow, and split. Suddenly, there were now 8 men instead of 4.

"Thats a cool party trick dude. But can it beat this?" Jellal said as he pointed one hand at the ground and the other at the sky.

"Jellal NO! What are you doing!" Ultear yelled out, but it was too late.

"SEMA!" Jellal yelled. Suddenly a large meteor fell out of the sky, hurling itslef towards the people below.

Natsu, Meredy, Jellal, and Ultear all ran away. Ultear used her time magic to make the ground crumble around the 8 men, trapping them. The meteor stuck them, disintegrating their bodies.

"That was easy!" Jellal beamed. Ultear kicked him in the crotch. He instantly fell on his knees in immense pain.

"You IDIOT!" Ultear yelled. "You just made a giant explosion! What happened to 'laying low'?"

After the meteor struck, the projection on the wall disappeared. The man fell on the ground in immense pain, and coughed up blood.

"I see that somehow, when your clones get hurt, so do you. Looks like you are in for a world of pain if you want to kill Natsu and Crime Sorciere." Erza said.

"They'll...pay for this!" The man said in between gasps.

After a long walk, a lot of lecturing from Ultear about responsibility and not carelessly going overboard, and Jellal getting kicked in the crotch multiple times, Natsu, Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy arrived at the Magic council HQ. It was practically empty due to the Magic council investigating the explosion Jellal created.

"See, look. I made a diversion. Totally planned." Jellal said.

"Shut up." Ultear said. "Now Natsu, do you still have the dagger?" He pulled it out of his pocket. "Good. Now, when you break through the front doors, go down the stairs to the floor below. Thats where they keep the magic equipment. Find the machine, use it, and bring back the location of that guy. And don't try to fight anyone. Just go in, and out."

"Got it." Natsu said. He hurled a fireball towards the front doors, destroying them and knocking the guards back. He ran straight into the building. "Im gonna find you Erza! I have to!"

* * *

A little rusty but glad I got a chapter out. Thanks for reading and as always feel free to PM me suggestions or put them in a review.


End file.
